kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny to Come
Destiny to Come is a new story in the series. It focuses on three friends; Luvre, Dydédemi, and Joyeux. The three friends all come from the small and content place, Twinleaf Town. Unfortunatly, the unknown arrive and swallow the town in darkness. None of the residents except the three friends survive. The friends are seperated and they have to find each other. Sypnosis Introduction Twinleaf Town, and the rest of the Sinnoh region is introduced. You have to unlock different areas. The story begins as the friends are stopping for a picnic at Lake Verity. The friends talk and ate as they watched the sun glisten, "The Sandwiches were delicious Joy!", "Thanks Luvre! My grampa made them with me!". Suddenly, time stopped, the unknown appeared. Luvre saw his friends, frozen in time. "The Unknown" attacked and Luvre got a mysterious weapon, Frozen Titan. Luvre attacked and defeated the unknown. Time unfroze and the keyblade disapeared. "Whats wrong Luv?", "nothing". They return home and Day 1 ends. When Day 2 begins, you should save on the laptop on the desk. You go downstairs and Mom makes breakfast. You then go outside to meet up with Dydédemi and Joyeux. Ralor shows up and insults Joyeux, "You're totally pathetic and useless". Luvre then punches Ralor, he runs away saying, "I'll get my revenge on you!". The friends go to the Verity Lankfront where all three meet "The Unknown". Soon, Joyeux and Dydédemi are given their own keyblades, Darian Saviar and Orion Safari. Luvre tells them about the encounter yesterday and how time stopped. Seeing as how things are changing, Ralor arrives at the lakefront to see what the yelling was about. He doesn't believe his eyes and wonders why he wasn't given a keyblade. Angered by this, he meets Rasqun, a rather mysterious man that keeps to himself, gives Ralor, Keeper of Oath. Ralor than leaves Rasqun and goes on to face Luvre, "This is PAYBACK!". In this boss battle, when defeating Ralor for the first time, Ralor gets a message from Rasqun, "Submit to the darkness, let me take over!". He than proceeds to consume Ralor and gives him the power of darkness. Though, he is still defeated. Ralor disappears, and Rasqun comments on a job well done. On Day 3, Ralor's mother wonders where Ralor has gone. The three goes to school only to be questioned by Mr. Huntington why Ralor didn't come to school. All three say "We haven't seen him.". The Unknown now appear as frequent enemies throughout town. In a small mini-game, Soradatu challenges the trio to a game of Grandstander. On Day 4, Ralor reappears but his mother notices that he is different somehow. At school, they wonder what happended to him. Ralor apologizes and says, "I wasn't strong enough, even with the darkness and unknown by my side, but I will become strong and I will beat you, Luvre.". On Day 5, the awakening begins. The entire town is unleashed in darkness, and all is lost, except the keyblade wielders. This ends the introduction and begins the story. Part 1: The Awakening Luvre's Story Luvre ends up in Hearthome City, lost, hungry, and tired. He then meets Sony and Soly, twins who live in the city. They take him in and both ask "Who are you, where did ya come from, are you an alien?". The three continue to talk for about an hour, until they hear screams outside. "The Unknown are here too?!". Luvre was surprised, so, he tried to summon the keyblade, but, it didn't work. The three run to a warehouse and Luvre continues to wonder whats going on. He continues to try to summon the keyblade but it doesn't work. Then he's lead to......"The Awakening". Sony and Soly flee after Luvre mysteriously disappears. The voices tell him of "The Organization". A group of incredibly powerful keyblade masters. Afterwards, this leads you to a available summon, Chimchar. You then meet the first member of "The Organization", Fantina. "So you are the chosen keyblader, am I correct?", "W-who are you?", "I am Fantina, mistress of darkness, her element is shadows. She is the first boss in Luvre's storyline. After the first boss battle, she transforms into her second form, known as Deadly Aliases. Even in her second fo on a job well done. Luvre still doesn't understand what Fatirm, Luvre defeats her. Seeing his abilities, she flees and says "The organization will end you and the unknown will do our bidding, beware!". And with that, she vanishes out of sight and out of mind, leaving behind her Relic Badge. "The Unknown" disappear and Hearthome City is saved. Sony and Soly suddenly appear and they congratulate himna was trying to say, but the keyblade comes up and it shoots at the Pokemon Emblem on City Hall, thus making sure that "The Unknown" cannot enter the city. Luvre says his goodbyes and he leaves the city, going to adventure where the winds take him. Just as he is leaving, he wonders how to better control the keyblade. His new companion, Chimchar, overhears him, and tells him of Master Nomékop, a legendary keyblader who lives in the Land of Departure. Dydédemi's Story Dydédemi ends up in Snowpoint City, a very mountainous and dense location north of the sinnoh region. All around the city you can find multiple heal potions and other items. Here, Dydédemi's story begins. After defeating a group of unknown, he is greeted by Gordon, a student of Snowpoint Training School. They talk and Dydédemi connects with him. Another large group of Unknown attack a group of friends, Reco, Garlic, and Salty. Soon a huge "unknown" known as "Ultra Mode Known" appears as a boss. It is relatively easy boss, but it strikes quickly. After the boss fight, you are given Mega-Potion. After that, the trio explain that "The Unknown" have been attacking for a while now. Dydédemi enters the training school as he has nowhere else to go. "The Unknown" continue to appear in large numbers and Dydédemi starts having terrifying nightmares of people submiting to "The Unknown". Having had enough, he decides to confront them, than, he meets Candice, another member of The Organization. "Your heart will fall and you will be consumed by darkness, I am Candice! Remember that punk!" Candice's element is ice and if you do ice and water based attacks on her she will heal, fire does alot of damage on her. After the boss fight ends, she says "Argghh! The chosen keyblader has beaten me! This cannot be happening! We will meet again and I will be stronger!" After that, she leaves, leaving behind the Icicle Badge. Gordon decides to talk first, "That was simply amazing!". Reco, Garlic, and Salty all say, "Congratulations!". Knowing that his friends are still out there, he decides to leave and find them. Joyeux's Story Joyeux appears in Sandgem Town which is a larger town east of Twinleaf Town. He is brought in by Lucas and his grandfather, Professor Eros. Eros already knows about the unknown attacks all around the region. In the lab, Eros creates a summonable keyblade, Dancer of Darkness for Lucas. "Hmph, a keyblade." Dr. Checkle remarks. Joyeux reveals of what happened to Twinleaf, which astonishes all the scientists in the lab. Lucas and Joyeux go to the beach to test out their keyblades. Nadine is found at the beach and she cheers for Lucas. He becomes a minor boss, he is swift and is affected by Ice and Water attacks. After the friendly battle, Ralor appears. "Ralor!", "Hello Joyeux, nice to see you survived, unfortunately, Luvre and Dydédemi didn't.". This angers Joyeux to no end. After the first battle, he transforms with "The Unknown" by his side. Even in his second form, he is defeated. Seeing this, he flees. Joyeux sees that Ralor only wanted to play with his mind so Luvre and Dydédemi must be alive! Joyeux leaves Sandgem Town, but Lucas goes with her to find their friends. Part 2:The In-between Luvre's Story Luvre arrives in the Land of Departure to see Master Nomékop. He arrives at the castle and he meets the castle guards, Leo and Pisces. "Who are you and what are you doing here?", "I am Luvre, I want to meet Master Nomékop, I heard he was a legend." Leo and Pisces secretly discuss if they should allow him to pass. They finally decide that he has to battle them to get inside, "You will battle us and we will see who wins!". You have to fight Leo first, than Pisces, lastly is Leo and Pisces. After defeating both of them, they open the doors. Leo, Pisces, and Luvre arrive in the empty throne room, where they meet Lupe, the housekeeper and main servant. Luvre is amazed at the beauty of the palace and wonders what beholds him. Leo and Pisces return to the gates to guard the castle, and give Luvre is given a mega-potion. Lupe guides him through the castle until they arrive at the stadium where they meet, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus battling. Lupe introduces everybody and then leaves to clean the portraits. Soon, Terra challenges Luvre to a friendly battle. Afterwards, after defeating Ventus, you battle Terra and Aqua. When defeating them, they decide that he can meet Master Nomékop. In his bed chambers, there he is, when you meet him, he will immediatly attack and the boss battle will began. After defeating him, it is revealed he's been controlled by the organization member, Candice. In the second boss battle, after defeating Candice, he flees, saying that Dydédemi was far more of a challenge. This angers Luvre to no end. Terra manages to get Master Nomékop up, Aqua thanks Luvre for his help, and Ventus gives him a bond that cannot be broken. Surprisingly, Master Nomékop, speaks up, "Thank you Luvre, if it hadn't been for you, than this place would've been destroyed". After that, he tells Luvre the ultimate secrets of the keyblade. Luvre thanks him, and he sets off from the Land of Departure. Dydédemi's Story Dydédemi continues to wonder what will happen to the world. He arrives in Hearthome City and sees Sony and Soly playing sword-fighting. He wonders if they can help him but he decides against it. He goes on and he enters the Hearthome Coliseum to battle other people, but plans don't go the way they are. The Unknown attack and they take over the entire coliseum. So, Dydédemi decides to deal with it. Sony and Soly decide to join. After battling through they get to the center of the Unknown. There they meet Starly, a member of the organization. "Hello, I'm Starly, I will conquer this world and end you three!". After the boss battle, Starly flees and the Unknown disappear. "Thanks a bunch Dydédemi!", "No problem". Dydédemi says his goodbyes to his new friends and leaves Hearthome City. Joyeux's Story Joyeux ends up in Solaceon Town after traveling from Sandgem Town. She is then greeted by Carolina, a resident and local healer. But the union is cut short when the unknown attack. After defeating the unknown, she asks you, "Can you accompany to the legendary Solaceon Ruins?", "Sure, why not". When getting to the ruins, they meet Roberto, local resident and scientist, plus he is a good friend of Professor Eros. The three decide to travel with each other to find the hidden secrets of the ruins. Soon enough, a new enemy, known as, No heart, appears. After No heart is taken down, his crash causes the ruins to collapse. The three go manage to escape and the ruins seals itself for good. Roberto and Carolina are both disappointed, but, convince themselves that there was nothing good looking into. Later, Carolina goes to the sealed entrance of the ruins, and she suddenly floats inside, only to be secretly controlled by Rasqun. Joyeux than quietly departs away, not knowing that Carolina was in trouble. Worlds and Characters {| width=100%" | | valign="top" width="10%" | ;Twinleaf Town *Ralor *Luvre *Dydédemi *Joyeux *Mr. Huntington *Ralor's mother *Soradatu *Mom | valign="top" width="40%" | ;Hearthome City *Sony *Soly *June *Jerry | valign="top" width="10%" | ;Sandgem Town *Professor Eros *Lucas *Dr. Checkle *Nadine | valign="top" width="10%" | ;Solaceon Town *Carolina *Roberto | valign="top" width="10%" | ;Land of Departure *Aqua *Ventus *Terra *Pisces *Lupe *Leo *Master Nomékop Category:Destiny to Come